


What's yours is mine

by PoisonJack



Series: Purge that urge [12]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: AU of an AU haha, Alpha Rhys (Borderlands), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, M/M, Nakayama's canon incompetence, Omega Jack, Scenting, Sort Of, jack and rhys are recently married, possessive rhys, rhys gets to save the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Omega!Jack gets kidnapped by alpha!Nakayama who thinks they belong together. Alpha!Rhys gets to save the day (kind of hahaha)This can be read without reading the others in the series :)This was a sentence prompt request on tumblr:"I hope you realize how much pain you've caused me." Said by Nakayama to Handsome Jack who has recently married (or mated) Rhys. Bonus points if Nakayama tries to persuade Jack in dubious ways and our favorite CEO has to be rescued by a VERY ticked off Rhys. (Bonus bonus points if its Purge That Urge Jack and company)





	What's yours is mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a jump ahead in terms of this series :D Both for characterization and otherwise :)
> 
> Omega!Jack finally agreed to marry Rhys and this would be some time after that (I'd really like to do a standalone for Jack eventually marrying Rhys, and I'm pretty sure in previous work they haven't said those three little words yet, but i'll do a fic of that some time later! :D). I'll update order of work in the series when i get to that point ^___^

“_God _you’re so friggin’ weird…” Jack muttered in annoyance, chin in his palm as the diminutive, balding alpha in his office continued to go on about some experiment or whatever that would especially benefit from his personal attendance. 

“--and my personal research has shown that _your _glorious presence results in a four-point-three increase in success rates and--”

“Yeah yeah yeah, and _what_ was this experiment again?” Jack asked without any real interest, going over the dinner plans he had with his cute little alpha back at home. Would Rhys want to cook together? The younger man_ had_ been laying the lovey-dovey shit on pretty thickly since the ceremony… and Jack knew he was lying to himself if he said he wasn’t enjoying the shit out of it. “Hybridization-lasers or whatever?”

“Ah, well, yes sir! In a sense! To force the growth of artificially-injected traits from previous gene-splicing to create SUPER soldier--”

“Who signed off on this again?” the omega CEO interrupted with dismissal, turning his attention to his comm. He smirked at a message from Rhys asking what he was in the mood for tonight, and Jack immediately answered it with a little tongue emoji followed by a hand making the peace sign. He smirked at what he imagined Rhys’ expression was as the younger man was immediately typing back.

>>Husbandface: I meant for dinner, Jack

The CEO almost snorted aloud to himself at that, wondering if the younger man was just having a bad day or if he needed some idiots airlocked. Then a second message followed that made a flame of want sputter up inside the older man.

>>Husbandface: ...but ill take it under advisement ;)

Jack smirked to himself with glee at that winky face as he ignored the rambling, balding scientist going on about perfect DNA or whatever like a nerd, instead typing up a _very_ lewd message to his lanky alpha littered with loads of emojis. He was gratified by the image Rhys sent back from his cubicle; a picture of where that stupid red tie disappeared into the top of the young alpha’s pants, followed by another of that gorgeous hand tugging it out. Jack grinned and sent back encouragement about being a ‘hard’ worker, snorting at the next series of pictures the younger man sent.

“--I _know_ I can make this work, Handsome Jack, sir! You’ll be _unstoppable_, and with my army of upgraded--”

“Listen-- _Nakajima_? Namakaya?-”

“Nakayama, sir!” the diminutive alpha corrected with excitement to be addressed. “_Professor _Nakayama.”

“Whatever-” Jack started as he turned from his comm with a grin and finally put his attention back on the balding researcher before him, “When exactly was this laser show gonna take place?” The man made an excited noise that Jack openly rolled his eyes at, and he drummed his fingers on the desk, patience running thin. Why had he taken this meeting again?

“I’d hoped to run it some time tonight, sir,” Nakayama said with what he considered one of his best smiles on display, his heart beating hard with excited anticipation. “I know it’s after business hours _buuut _I was thinking maybe the test can proceed _after_ dinner, and--”

“_Ha,_ yeah I’m gonna stop ya _right there_,” Jack said smoothly, tone condescending, though it appeared to completely go over the scientist’s head. Either the guy was a complete social dunce, or just another dime-a-dozen useless alpha trying to push his own agenda on the omega CEO.

It made his thoughts immediately return to Rhys, and the dirtiest picture of the lot that the young alpha had just sent from his own cubicle. Jack had the mind to leave work early and head for his pretty young husband’s floor to surprise him… and maybe have a little fun in the employee breakroom to make good on the things Rhys was taunting him with.

“Maybe you haven’t _heard_, but _yours truly _here? Recently got married, big hubbub and all that-- and _my_ time?- ain’t spent on half-cocked company crap after-hours when I’ve got some hot young thing waiting at home for me. Got it?”

The alpha researcher looked at him a bit blankly-- like he was dazed and his mind was pleasantly somewhere else- and Jack couldn’t help much but relate with the feeling to the point that he was eager to see the surprised look of pleasure that would be on Rhys’ face when he showed up-- and the slightly disapproving frown as he ultimately agreed to rail Jack in whatever closet the CEO could pull him into.

“I-- I understand entirely, sir,” Nakayama said with a bit of a starstruck look, still standing before the dais where Jack’s desk was located. Jack wished he was standing directly over the hatch in the floor to hurry this along. “For your time to be used-- Everything must be_ perfect._”

“_Perfect,_ yeah, whatever.” The omega CEO himself was tapping his foot below the desk impatiently. “Right, cool, thanks for dropping by or whatever, don’t let the doors hit ya on the way out, bye-bye, _git_.” Jack shooed him out with his hand when he still stood there, and the balding alpha blinked a few times behind his slipping glasses and grinned widely, nodding and backing out of the office in a way that made Jack regret not dropping the idiot down the hatch in the floor.

With a smirk, the omega CEO pressed a button on his desk, speaking before his secretary had a chance. “Meg? Clear my schedule for the rest of the day, ‘kay kitten? I’m going home.”

“Y-Yes sir!” she promised as Jack was already rising from his desk and imagining the look that would be on Rhys’ face when he showed up on his floor. 

It had been a while since he’d put a little fear into the younger man’s department, and he definitely hadn’t done it since they’d been married. Rhys _had _been griping that his managers _still _didn’t believe him-- that_ he’d_ been the one to marry their CEO- which was fair as Jack hadn’t publicized it too heavily, but he did encourage gossip. 

That Rhys had a picture of him and the CEO on his desk in his cubicle apparently wasn’t enough to convince the higher ups, but a visit down there might just take the snide looks from his husband, and Rhys couldn’t accuse him of meddling where the young alpha wanted to prove himself on his own merits.

Jack didn’t bother with his usual braying to alert the peons on this floor to his presence, instead playing a game with himself as to how deep into the department and Rhys’ own cubicle he could get before the younger man took notice of his presence.

Aside from looks of shock, fear, and apprehension, the use of Jack’s finger to his lip and a wink to any who caught sight of him kept them all quiet-- if not confused- and the omega CEO counted it as a true feat of stealth since he was more important and larger than life, and _very _hard to ignore, in his own opinion.

He made it to Rhys’ little claustrophobic slice of the department floor with more or less_ total _stealth, as Rhys maybe took note of the department going oddly quiet in some areas, but had paid it no mind otherwise. Only minor surprise was evident on the young alpha’s face as Jack leaned on the cubicle wall.

“Hey there, sugarpie,” Jack greeted as Rhys gave him a look that he was _trying_ to make displeased, but there was no tempering that delighted smile, even as Jack gave a long-lingering look at the young alpha’s crotch as if in explanation as to why he was there. “You surprised to see me?”

“Maybe,” Rhys said with a lift of his brow. “It’s only another hour ‘til the workday is done, Jack.” He might’ve been going for unimpressed in tone, but there was a cheeky edge to it that the CEO quickly grasped on to with a smirk, and the sparkle in the younger man’s eyes was undeniable. Rhys might’ve engineered this little meeting, but Jack intended to make him follow it through.

“Yeah, well, you can blame yourself for that, pumpkin,” Jack told the lanky alpha as he bent slightly at the waist to take Rhys’ chin in his mouth, afforded minor privacy by the walls of the cubicle, though not optimistic enough to think eyes were _anywhere _else at the moment. “You’re the one who started shit.”

Rhys didn’t bother playing annoyed now, instead lifting his head further in invitation for a kiss. Jack bent just like he’d expected, but Rhys pulled back at the last minute, getting a denied-frown from Jack as the young alpha smirked. “And I fully intend to end it,” Rhys told him confidently before pressing forward to kiss the older man properly.

Jack huffed with laughter against his lips and pulled the younger man out of his desk chair as Rhys smugly took hold of Jack’s hips, squeezing a moment before letting go. The genuine smile on the young alpha’s face made the omega CEO’s stomach clench in almost-giddy anticipation, and he gave a tug to which Rhys followed, intending to make it _very _clear to this floor just who this pretty alpha was to him. “And you can start right now, kitten. In that janitor’s closet around the corner.”

“How do you _know_ there’s a--”

“Don’t act like you don’t know the exact one I mean, Rhysie,” Jack said to the growing smirk on the younger man’s face. 

“...The one further down the hall has a working lock.”

Jack just raised a brow but let the string bean alpha lead the way, aiming a shit-eating grin with far too much teeth back at the heads that had popped up from their cubicles to watch the CEO, and now quickly ducked back down to escape any comeuppance Jack might reign down upon them for what they’d seen.

\--

Jack snorted at the delivery waiting on his desk a few days later, wondering if this was Rhys being cute for Jack’s post-sex comment the other night about how the younger man should go commando so he could easily fuck Jack at the drop of a hat, no matter where they were.

Less than twelve hours after that comment, and a bouquet of underwear sat on his desk, the CEO still snickering as he eyed the yellow ‘roses’ all nice and neat atop delicate ‘stems’ of green-painted wire. 

As far as creative burns went, it was a good one, though Jack still didn’t plan on giving up the commando lifestyle any time soon. 

He_ did_ undo one of the ‘buds’ though, and then another, finding the cut and style to vary just a bit. It made the omega CEO smirk a little. Did Rhys maybe want him to spice it up a little? The single pair of yellow panties snuck in amongst the otherwise regular underwear made Jack lean back with a grin. He’d like to see Rhys in this, to be honest, but the dimensions wouldn’t fit correctly on the younger man as everything was Jack’s size. Didn’t mean Jack wouldn’t try, though.

He picked up his comm and sent a message off to the alpha, slowly moving back and forth in his big yellow chair as he typed.

>>HandsomeHero: got ur gift  
>>HandsomeHero: think im gonna put this one on u tho ;)

Jack sent a picture of the panties he’d unrolled, smirking as he saw Rhys was already responding to the sent message and attached image.

<< Husbandface: ??  
<< Husbandface: I didn’t send you anything  
<< Husbandface: But you can definitely wear those tonight  
<< Husbandface: If you want, that is ;) 

Jack frowned-- at the denial of sending, not the suggestion that Rhys would like him in those- and set his comm down, looking for a card or sticker or anything that might’ve come with it. Not finding one, he pinged Meg quickly to get to the bottom of this.

“Sir?” Meg’s disembodied voice came through the speaker.

“Yeah hey, quick quesh for you-- Do you know who this bouquet on my desk was from?... _You didn’t get me something_ nice _for Bosses Day, didja?_” Jack teased.

“That’s next week, sir!” Meg quickly responded, frankly surprising Jack that there actually was one, and that it was actually soon. 

“So this underwear bouquet_ isn’t _from you?”

“....Aaah, no, sir? But I can check security footage and--”

“Yeah yeah, don’t bother, I’m already on it,” Jack said as he was hanging up on the secretary and working his fingers over keys.

What he found provided no answers, and only raised more questions. 

_Someone_ had hacked the security footage from the night prior, and the fact that his own sensors weren’t tripped indicated someone who was either _very _good at what they did, or someone who was intimately aware of how Jack’s personal security system worked.

He picked the comm back up, frowning before cracking a smirk at the number of messages Rhys had sent in quick succession in the time since he’d spoken to Meg and checked his own systems.

>>Husbandface: You don’t have to actually wear those

>>Husbandface: It would be weird to wear underwear -we- didn’t buy, right?

>>Husbandface: I mean, I’ll wear them if you want?

>>Husbandface: Jack?

<< HandsomeHero: i knew u were kinky baby  
<< HandsomeHero: and nah im not wearing this shit

Jack waited a few moments, watching the screen of his comm. Rhys wasn’t messaging back, but he knew the lanky alpha was trying to think of what to say. Jack knew that Rhys was aware that he had some… _hang-ups_ about being an omega, yeah, and even he was slightly ashamed at how much shit he gave his now-husband over it from time to time. 

But Rhys was a good alpha, and that he was so concerned about offending Jack only made the older man more and more in love with him. 

<< HandsomeHero: now if it was something U bought me? then maybe ;)  
<< HandsomeHero: u’ve got good taste sugar  
<< HandsomeHero: u married me after all ;) <3

A little over the top maybe, but Rhys was already typing his reply before Jack had even finished, and he felt a little satisfied at how well he knew the younger man.

>> Husbandface: I’ll get us matching ones if you’re not careful :P  
<< HandsomeHero: no pinstripes  
>> Husbandface: You’re no fun >:|

Jack snorted and just sent back a little text heart before he actually got on to work, and Rhys presumably did the same.

There were contracts that needed his signature and tours today, and Jack could always figure out the mystery of the underwear-bouquet later. _After_ a recalibration of his own security system sensitivity and chucking the bouquet in the trash.

\--

Rhys hopped up from the couch once Jack walked through the door after work, a smile on his face as the omega CEO welcomed the hug the young alpha had for him.

“Mmm you’re the best thing to come home to after a trip down to R&D.” Jack pressed a kiss to Rhys’ cheek as the younger man cuddled close. Jack almost laughed as he realized Rhys was scenting him, and _hard,_ making the younger man jump as he grabbed handfuls of his ass, though Rhys still kept his face in Jack’s neck. The older man was all chuckles as he realized what was happening and why. “...Are you actually _checking _me, Rhysie?” 

Rhys pulled back to give Jack an indignant frown. “Yes.”

Jack only laughed in genuine delight and wrapped his arms more thoroughly around him, scenting the younger man right back and letting a little pleased moan leave him without shame. “Damn, sometimes I forget just how hot it is when your cute little ass gets all territorial.”

“Yeah, well, I can’t help it,” Rhys slightly growled, pressing a kiss to Jack’s jaw that only made the older man chuckle more. “I _hate_ your fans.”

It was a lame excuse, Rhys knew, and one that entirely shunted his responsibility in _owning _his behavior, but one that entirely pleased Jack, and the older man took his chin in hand and kissed the daylights out of his pretty younger husband before announcing he was starved and _really_ hoping Rhys ordered a pizza.

“No, but I could if you wanna have a shower.”

“So you can check me for marks, baby?” Jack teased, _loving _the pout on Rhys’ face that turned into a smile at the waggle of his eyebrows. 

“You can have that shower by yourself now.” It was an empty threat, they both knew. Especially as Rhys followed Jack into the bedroom and adjoining bath with giddy excitement. 

They’d been properly dating for a while before Jack agreed to marry Rhys, and fucking for _way _longer than that, yeah, but the young alpha was embodying the ‘newlywed honeymoon stage’ one-hundred percent, and Jack was enjoying the shit out of it. 

And it made him waste his own hours at work in little fantasies of his own; what Rhys might be like should he eventually allow the younger man to bond him, if this marriage-shit was having such an effect on the younger man. It wasn’t something Jack particularly wanted-- at least not right now- but the fact he was even letting himself _consider _being bonded by an alpha proved enough to him that maybe he wasn’t immune to all this shit either.

Rhys left the shower mid-way as his echoeye told him that their pizza was at the door, and Jack was_ certain_ he’d married right when the towel-covered alpha rejoined him with a little self-satisfied smirk and a slice for the older man. Shower-pizza was a shocking first for Jack, he realized, and with good reason, but if Rhys wanted to be extra attentive then he sure as hell wasn’t going to discourage it.

“So did you ever figure out who sent that underwear bouquet?” Rhys asked as they sat with drying hair on the couch, enjoying the rest of their pizza and beer in comfy pajamas.

“Nope,” Jack said as he chewed. “And the only place on Helios that even _does_ that kinda stuff has_ waaaaay_ nicer bouquets. I mean like fancy and shit.”

Rhys raised a brow. “...fancy how?”

Jack turned his head to lock eyes with the younger man, and to his credit Rhys only blushed a _little_. “Maybe you should go down there and find out for yourself.”

Rhys snorted and looked away, favoring opening another beer instead. “Is that supposed to be you asking me to order one?”

“Oh they had _way_ more fun things than just underwear bouquets, cupcake.” Jack waggled his brows, and Rhys almost choked on his beer laughing. 

“I don’t know how to feel about that, but I’m definitely intrigued.” Jack only laughed himself, taking Rhys’ hand and pressing a kiss to the back of his palm. “...you think one of your crazy fans got in there and left it?”

“Something like that,” Jack said with a snort, smirking when Rhys kept Jack’s hand in his own. “Anyways, nothing was messed with except the camera footage. Maybe one of the janitors is sweet on me. What do you think, baby?”

Rhys didn’t comment on the all-access key cards janitorial had for cleaning up after Jack’s latest tantrum, instead focusing on the part that he still found unnerving. “It’s weird they were all in your size though, right? And that thing looked handmade.”

“Pumpkin,” Jack said in a humoring kind of way, “if my belt-size _wasn’t _on the echonet, I’d be concerned.”

“I’d be _more _concerned over the fact they were your _actual _size, Jack,” Rhys teased, prompting the omega to suck in his gut in a dramatic way that only made the younger man laugh. 

Jack chuckled and unapologetically went for another beer himself, then leaned back and put an arm around the mouthy alpha. “You’re a little shit, you know that?”

“_But you still love me_,” Rhys purred unapologetically, leaning in close to bump Jack’s jaw affectionately with the tip of his nose, and the omega CEO laughed and pressed a kiss to the younger man’s cheek.

“How about I let you bend me over this couch and we ruin the upholstery, buttercup?”

“Mmm I’d like that,” Rhys still purred, getting closer and closer to the older man until he was practically in his lap, and all with the intention of rubbing his face in Jack’s neck or his skin against his own.

Jack knew what he was doing and revelled in the fact that Rhys wanted his alpha-scent all over Jack’s freshly-showered body, the little possessive spike from the younger man_ always _thrilling.

One info-mercial later and the pair were hard at work ruining the expensive upholstery of Jack’s couch just like he’d said.

\--

Rhys’ voice coming through the comm was slightly disappointed, but supportive as Jack moved back and forth in the chair up in his office. “Will it keep you all night?”

“Nah, I don’t think so, pumpkin,” Jack dismissed with a heavy sigh. “How these pea-brains managed to spread this crap is beyond me, but_ someone_ will be getting a _serious _demotion once I figure this shit out.” One that lead them right out the nearest airlock at the very least.

Rhys had already been home for over an hour after the work day, and Jack was _still_ typing away in his big office, dealing with some kind of glitch connected to accounting that spread through other departments giving everyone on the payroll an unearned bonus, and that shit simply wouldn’t do. 

_Especially_ as it had also affected invoices to several of their rivals, resulting in a ‘credit’ costing Hyperion millions, and something of a deep-enough problem that only Jack’s clearance could go in and mess with the code affecting his space station.

“Do you want me to bring you dinner?”

“I already ordered some take-out, _buuuut_ if you wanna give me some hot little company, I think it would make me work harder. _Heh_, get it Rhysie?” Rhys laughed despite himself, the sound making the omega CEO grin widely. 

“You are absolutely not going to get anything done if I come up there, Jack.” The smile was evident in the younger man’s tone. His voice was pliant though; if Jack actually wanted him there, he’d go without question, and the omega knew that. 

“We’ll get one thing done, Rhysie,” Jack teased, leaning back for a moment to break from his coding. “Haven’t let you knot me in the king’s chair in a while, right baby?” Rhys snorted, but his chuckles were deep and throaty. His little string-bean alpha was affected by the idea even if he played coy. “How’d you like to be balls-deep while I find this douchebag and crush ‘em, huh”

“Jack.” Rhys’ voice was amused but back to business, though the aroused tone was still there. “Is this gonna take all night?”

“I friggin’ hope not,” Jack whined with an annoyed huff, sitting back up straight and glaring at his screen. “Might not wanna wait up for me, kitten.”

“As if I wouldn’t...” Rhys muttered, the words bringing a warmth to the older man and an indulgent smile to his face. “Don’t be too much longer, love. Even CEOs need rest.”

“Nah, that’s what coffee and hot young husbands are for.” Rhys’ indulgent snicker of his own was for Jack’s benefit, he knew, but it still made him smile. “I won’t be too late, baby. Pick out a movie or something to bang to.”

Rhys laughed again, voice warm over the comm. “Don’t keep me waiting too long or I _will _come up there.” 

“You got it, sugarpie.”

“Okay. Love you.”

Jack felt a light blush under his mask, still excited every time he heard it, and allowed the small little satisfied smile that took him. “You too. See ya later, Rhysie.”

“You _will._ Don’t try to sleep in your office, Jack.”

“With _your_ knot waiting at home? As_ if._ Now get off the line, I’ve got important stuff to do.”

Rhys only laughed and told him he loved him again before they ended the call, and Jack sat there a moment reflecting on how goddamn lucky and ultimately satisfied he was. Marrying the young alpha was probably one of the best decisions he’d made since crushing Dahl and taking over Hyperion, and that was saying something. To think he’d find proper happiness in a doting little string-bean with perpetual sass-mouth amused him to no end. 

Jack was brought from his sentimental musing about the younger man to the delivery-person waiting outside the office. He buzzed them in, realizing just how damn hungry he was. Took long enough.

With a light threat and a big enough tip, Jack was left alone to chew his burrito in peace and track line upon line of code. The level of incompetence here was staggering, and how it had affected so many departments was beyond him. It wasn’t a virus that had done it, but Jack was sifting through broken code and gaping security holes like the rubble after a rocket went through a wall.

Someone was definitely getting spaced just for keeping him away from his alpha’s fat knot and burying his face in Rhys’ scent. This was a mess beneath him, but so widespread only his clearance could tackle it right.

Jack checked the time, stifling a yawn and double-checking how late it _wasn’t_. God this shit was putting him to sleep it was so tedious. He dipped his burrito in more of the hot sauce that came with it, hoping the spiciness might wake him up, and polished off the rest of it without particular relish. 

Rubbing at one of his eyes, Jack leaned back a minute to consider just leaving this shit ‘til tomorrow in favor of going home to his husband. What was a few million dollar mistakes when he was disgustingly rich? Was he willing to pay that for a few hours of sleep?

The answer was definitely yes. Hell, he’d pay _way _more for a nice lazy knotting from his cute little alpha instead of having to deal with this shit. _Definitely _worth it, no questions.

Jack smirked to himself a minute, allowing himself to lean back and take a little break in indulgent thought before he’d get back to business. He fell unconscious instead, never noticing the sound of the hatch in the floor opening, or the creepy researcher who slowly popped out of it and into the office itself.

\--

Jack woke with some confusion, not remembering falling asleep in the first place, let alone being strapped upright to a table in some part of what he was _sure_ was R&D due to the laser device built up into the ceiling.

“Oh, are you awake?” an eager voice asked, the sounds of metal against a tabletop accompanied by a chair scraping the floor somewhere behind him.

A very unwelcome spike of _something_ went through Jack as he immediately fought against the straps holding him down, the omega CEO refusing to acknowledge the instinctive emotion rushing through him for what it was while at the same time he had an _unmistakably_ powerful want for Rhys.

“Namakaya? _Hooo_ just what in the hell is this supposed to be?” Jack’s voice was almost casual but for the growl there, recognizing the balding face that gave him a smile before the other man swiveled the table he was strapped to. There was a projector screen set up, candles, and what looked like a full dinner-spread on another table set for two. This was certainly new as far as his obsessed fans went. “Let me up.”

“Oh, I will, I will,” Nakayama excitedly told him with a somewhat bashful smile. “I’m sorry. I wanted this to be special but then I also know how busy you are. This was the only way to get you here. I wanted it to be a surprise.” 

He moved to caress Jack’s face, and the omega flinched away with haughty dismissal. “Hands off the goods, idiot,” Jack said distastefully, still groggy but smelling the alpha’s scent on him already and sure as hell not wanting any more. He didn’t know how he’d gotten here, and he was instantly regretting not taking his security-problem more seriously where crazed fans were concerned. He wasn’t going to allow the balding scientist to touch him any more than he already must’ve, that was for damn sure.

“You’re still waking up, I understand,” the smaller man nodded to himself casually, “I might’ve made the dose a bit too much. You’re a lot bigger than me,” Nakayama added with a sort of pleased smile. “And I didn’t know how much you’d actually _eat,_ of course. Your work ethic is something to be admired.”

Jack frowned, thinking that that burrito _had_ tasted off, and wondering just how in the hell the scientist had managed to spike his food between the time he’d ordered it and the regular delivery-guy had brought it.

A cruel smile made its way to Jack’s face. He’d been monitored without realizing it. It was the only explanation. “You hacked my security system, didn’t ya Nakajima?”

The alpha didn’t correct him on the name, too pleased by what he took to be praise from Jack’s noticing his work. “It wasn’t easy-- you’re BRILLIANT- but then I’d do _anything_ for you.” Jack’s snort went unnoticed as the balding man quickly pointed out things in the room with excitement. “I’ve got your favorite movie, a nice dinner prepared, and I think I can fix your face based on my work! Everything!”

A growl left Jack that actually made the smaller man take a step back. If he was close enough, Jack would’ve bit him to tear flesh. 

“...Did you like the bouquet I sent?”

“That _was _you, huh?” Jack stated, testing the give of the straps with his lethargic limbs. It was Hyperion-quality military-grade material. He wouldn’t be busting out of them with brute strength. And his gun was on the table with the tacky candles. Jack wasn’t rendered totally helpless, but the fact that Rhys wasn’t expecting him for _hours_, and apparently this creep had managed to get him across Helios with _no one_ noticing, had Jack trying to squash minor panic within; panic that only made the rage inside grow.

“Did you like it?” Nakayama asked with sort of pink cheeks. “I’m full of big romantic gestures,” he said with puffing out his small chest with a measure of pride, “even though it might seem otherwise.”

“How’d you break into my office?” Jack demanded; the itch of the alpha’s scent in his nose was maddening and only made him want Rhys. Though what the string-bean alpha might _do_, he wasn’t sure. Bring the whole of Helios’ soldiers down on this idiot’s head? The idea of Rhys tearing this douche a new one was mildly comforting, but Jack’s hands itched to do the tearing himself. For now, he’d settle with getting the scientist’s stink out of his nostrils.

“The hatch in the floor,” Nakayama announced with pride. “The platform janitorial uses to clean it was easy to ride up. It’s how I got you here, too. It wasn’t easy.”

“My corpse-hatch, huh? Yeah I’ll bet,” Jack muttered, wondering what the time was and if he was even missed yet, let alone what this idiot thought he was doing. “You gonna untie me or what?”

A wan smile was on the researcher’s face, and Jack felt his confidence falter just a bit against rising omega panic. He grit his teeth as the other man spoke. “I hope you’ve realized how much pain you’ve caused me,” Nakayama told him, pouting slightly. “I forgive you, of course. I mean, you’re _perfect_. The perfect man, the perfect omega… But I’ve made us a nice--”

Jack tuned him out as he couldn’t help but fixate on the comment about his endotype. _No one_ was going to define him by that, let alone think they could dominate him in any way because of it. He was Handsome _freakin’ _Jack and not just some omega to be party to an alpha’s whims. 

_God_ he wanted Rhys, as if somehow this unpalatable bullshit would disappear from his very brain and he could just crawl into bed and scent the younger man. No sense in hiding that want from himself; he needed something else to focus on. And the fact that he was getting so worked up about being strapped down with a creepy fanboy alpha was _not _conducive to his escape.

“--make you mine and PROVE myself to you,” the alpha promised enthusiastically as he still went on, Jack’s heart rate steadily rising as he felt with very-real fear where this was going. “I knew it was meant to be when you called yourself mine when we last spoke. I can take care of him, too,” he promised-- must’ve been talking about Rhys as Jack tuned him out- “I can smell that you didn’t let him bond with you. I’ll be the best alpha ever, you’ll see! I know _all_ your favorite things, all your secrets-”

The defensive growl in Jack’s throat as the alpha came closer made Nakayama pause. The diminutive alpha’s mouth was ajar, studying Jack casually a moment before he looked at him earnestly. “I know it’s a lot of promises, but I’ll prove myself! I will! I’m the smartest and best choice for you, but I know I have to earn you,” he offered an earnest, confident smile. “Why, with my work on the genetic laser, you’ll have your army, your face, _everything_! And I’ll be right by your side, destroying your enemies just like your alpha should!”

It had to be the biggest psychopathic tribute Jack had ever been a party to thus far, and the omega CEO had to admit to being minorly impressed by the obsession; the same way he’d be impressed by a skag suddenly learning to speak. If all his sycophants were like this, he’d have the entire universe under his thumb in less than a week. 

Nakayama, however, was just a plain sicko if the plans he thought he’d involve the CEO in were any indicator.

“You should let me up right now,” Jack said through gritted teeth, _not_ liking the way his damn omega instincts were trying to drive him to hide, to _submit _to try and gain clemency; to seek out someplace safe, from an idiot like _this_. It was embarrassing him for one thing, and disgusting himself with his own nature for another. He held steadfast to the idea of giving this moron over to the very department he was in for proper experimentation.

“In due time, I promise.”

Jack wondered how long he’d have to endure being strapped to this goddamn table and what else the other man might have planned. He refused the spaghetti Nakayama tried to feed him from the dinner he had set, even as the alpha promised that their food was okay, eating a forkful himself to prove it. The scientist decided he’d ‘set the mood’ instead, lowering the lights and turning on the projector to one of Jack’s own biopics-- indeed, one of his favorite of his own exploits- and sitting close by to interject praise excitedly and bravely touch Jack’s forearm in enthusiasm for what the CEO had accomplished and overcome despite his endotype.

Jack was amusing himself and keeping his calm by considering the merits of undertaking dental surgery to put a cyanide-capsule inside a tooth for situations like these; not for himself, mind-- he was far too important to the universe to take the coward’s way out. But spitting that shit right in the alpha’s eyes? Now there was an idea.

Nah, he’d need to come up with a way to make _himself_ immune first. Maybe he’d get R&D on it as soon as he figured his way out of this. And he knew just the candidate to start trials.

Nakayama was praising the strong, capable eptitude of the omega during a firefight that had largely been staged, though the bandits themselves definitely met their ends at Jack’s hands. The audio quality was good enough in the lab that the pounding outside wasn’t immediately noticeable until the girders of the room actually shook with the vibration of impact, and it became apparent it was _not_ from the biopic on screen.

Someone was at the door.

Nakayama was on his feet moments before the door was blown off its frame with a type of impact that shook more than exploded the hermetically-sealed door from its hinges. Some light smoke and debris immediately filtered in through the cracks and was sucked up into the air-filtration system, and like something out of the damn movie they were watching, Rhys himself came kicking through the entrance to the lab, wild-eyed and worked into a proper alpha-fury as his eyes locked on Jack’s own.

The relief that went through Jack was equal in measure to his pride, seeing the younger man in one of his spare sweaters and pajama pants, and holding what Jack lovingly referred to as _The Big Fucking Gun_ in his arms. The string bean of an alpha was angrily growling, worked up into a lather at what he’d found, and he looked five times more threatening than usual. 

He’d seen that look on Rhys’ face before, and while the younger man might’ve been smaller than him and not nearly as strong, Jack knew he was ready to murder for him from the strong smell of his scent wafting into the room alone. If he wasn’t so overcome with the situation, he might’ve found it arousing as_ hell._

“Blow ‘im to hell, Rhys!” Jack immediately barked out without preamble from where he was strapped down, and the other alpha in the room made to take cover and go on the offensive as Rhys immediately took his aim. 

Nakayama, however, tripped over the controls to _something_ that must’ve activated the laser-device hooked into the ceiling. The balding alpha yelped right before he got caught in the beam as he tumbled ungracefully to the floor, then violently twitched as his body began to mutate unnaturally and contort into impossible angles. The reaction was not pretty to say the least.

Jack and Rhys both watched, frozen over what had just happened, and Rhys quickly made sure the twitching mass of still-alive flesh that was Nakayama was no longer a threat. With any luck, he’d shortly expire. And if not, well, R&D always needed new guinea pigs, right?

Rhys rushed to Jack next, setting the gun down on the table and holding the older man’s shoulders as he pressed himself against him, Rhys’ face in his neck as he hugged the strapped-down CEO as if he could shield him from the situation.

“Jack, Jack, fuck, are you alright?” Rhys was rubbing his cheek against Jack’s jaw, big inhales as he scented the omega CEO in checking, and flesh and cybernetic fingers digging into Jack’s shoulders hard enough to bruise only made relief course through the older man.

Jack pushed his own face hard against Rhys’ own, _needing_ the younger man’s scent more than wanting, and so utterly_ relieved _and proud that the alpha had come for him that he wanted his scent all over him. “I’m fine, baby. Freakin’ fantastic. Get me the damn hell_ off_ this thing.”

Rhys ignored the wavering tone as he made quick work of the straps, wrapping himself around the older man once he was freed and holding tight. Little annoyed chuffs left him-- growls where he could smell the other alpha on his omega- and he pulled back several times to look at Jack with still-furious concern before diving right back in and scenting him all over again. “What did he do to you?” Rhys asked with concern, hearing the sharpness of his own voice and tempering it somewhat. “What did he do to you, love?”

“Nothing but waste my time,” Jack growled right back, though he held Rhys just as the younger man held him, and grabbed at the soft, familiar comfort of the worn sweater Rhys had put on. “Goddamn baby you’re something else. I almost got a stiffy seeing you with that gun, ya know? _My hero_ like wow, guess I rubbed off on ya, huh?”

“_Jack_.”

“Tell me you’ve already got security on the way, pumpkin,” the omega CEO asked with tired seriousness, sticking his face back into Rhys’ neck and submitting to the hold the younger man had on him. Rhys’ flesh fingers sought out the back of his neck, gently petting as he could no doubt smell the shameful tang fear on Jack, but of course he didn’t acknowledge it. Rhys pressed a kiss to the older man’s jaw as Jack hummed thoughtfully at the treatment.

“Already on their way,” Rhys informed, pulling back to level another look at what had been Jack’s kidnapper. “I called them once I knew you were here.”

Jack snorted. “You tellin’ me you _didn’t _call them once you knew I’d been missing this entire time?”

Rhys frowned. Jack hadn’t answered him after the two hours since they’d last spoken, and upon subsequent calls, Rhys had thrown on shoes and went straight to the older man’s office. Not finding the CEO, he’d accessed the security footage and seen all he’d needed before he ransacked Jack’s personal armory and began tracking him down. “I followed your scent down here. I- wasn’t thinking about_ that_,” he growled, and Jack only chuckled and pressed a kiss to his lips. “It’s not funny, Jack.”

“No, it ain’t, sugarplum.” There was a great many things he wanted to say to the younger man, as well as _do_ for all he wanted to reward the alpha for being goddamn perfect. But he was tired, more disturbed by his reactions to the situation than the situation itself, and fully slumped onto Rhys in weariness. The young alpha took his weight without complaint, wrapping his arms tighter around the older man and humming as his fingers still pet at Jack’s bonding gland. “Let’s go home. I reek.”

“I can smell him on you.” 

The growl was back in Rhys’ voice, and it only brought a smile to Jack’s face. The rival alpha wasn’t necessarily what Jack had meant, but he didn’t think Rhys would comment on anything else. “I’ll let you personally scrub me down, how about that?”

Rhys nipped his jaw before giving him a squeeze. Their eyes met again, and Jack could see the concern and profound annoyance there, but he kissed him just the same. 

“...is he the same guy that sent you the bouquet?”

Amusement was in Jack’s voice, even as Rhys was clearly furious that anyone would make a move against Jack. After what he’d been through, he found that to be fair. “Why, you gonna sniff out every creep on Helios for me, babe?”

“Yes.”

Jack laughed and kissed him, open-mouthed and hungry with gratitude. “You’re my perfect little peach, you know that sweetheart?” Jack pulled back to smirk and take Rhys’ cheek in his hand, thumb stroking with deep fondness. “My actual hero.”

“Don’t make fun,” Rhys said with a pout, “I was really worried, and clearly with good reason.” 

Jack was too tired to have this conversation here when he’d rather be back at home and cuddled under the blankets with the younger man. He touched their foreheads together and smirked instead, tone dripping with rare gratitude. “Love you, Rhysie.”

“Jack…”

“Say it back.”

Rhys smiled and leaned into the older man’s space. “I love you.” He kissed the pleased smirk right off Jack’s face, and the pair left with their weapons just as security was arriving. 

Jack gave them instructions on what to do, what department heads to wake up, and how to fix the goddamn financial codes that he was now certain originated from somewhere in the mutated-alpha’s lab.

Back at home, he let Rhys absolutely dote on him; scenting him, touching him, holding him and doing a lot of little possessive alpha-touches that soothed Jack as much as it served to turn him on.

By the time Rhys’ knot was in him and he was relaxed into the pillows on their bed, Jack had fully recovered from situation (at least in his opinion) and promised Rhys that he’d never let something like this happen again.

A week later, Jack presented the young alpha with a ring-- far simpler than their wedding bands though still stylish- that matched one of his own. Hyperion’s finest tech, Jack said, and inside was a tracker that he allowed the younger man to integrate with his echoeye.

Rhys had no qualms about Jack knowing where he was every second of the day if it meant _he’d_ also know where the CEO was, and though Jack teased him about being an obsessed little creeper himself, Rhys still kissed him hungrily, the earnest, whispered _I love you _making Jack’s cheeks flush a bit more than usual.

The following suggestion of matching, tracking cock-rings-- if Rhys liked the idea so much- was met with a frown and the moving of his ring to his middle finger.

Jack cackled without an ounce of shame.

**Author's Note:**

> Nakayama falling down the ramp in Hammerlock's big game hunt instead of having a boss fight NEVER fails to crack me up, so of course we took the nice easy way out with him here BAHAHA :D
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed! This was a super fun prompt that got way way out of my hands, and I'm super happy to have more material for this series overall ^___^ Omega!Jack isn't so big as it once was, but its the whole idea behind my username over on tumblr and I always like coming back to my roots hehe
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
